Just One Bite
by Shrek Farted
Summary: The city of Fiore. It was a beautiful place, bright and full of life. Little did Lucy know that the strange vampire in your dreams, actully roams the streets. he's picked up her scent, and he wont stop until Lucy is his. She felt herself begin to weaken, becoming light headed as blood rapidly exited her body and into his. Her struggles weakened to the point were she didn't fight.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I wanted to try this story to see how people would like it. If you like it you could send a review, favorite, and follow. So I'm sorry for and spelling or grammar mistakes.**

* * *

Lucy sighed as she walked through the doors of her apartment, feeling the affect of the affects of the long day wearing her down. A hand brushes through her shiny blond locks, dropping her book bag down onto the kitchen counter. Just as she plop herself down onto the couch, her cellphone goes off. An annoyed groan escapes her, not wanting anything to do with anyone for the reminder of the night. It had been a long Friday. It was the start of her final year in high school, and already her graduating class had began all the fun stuff that comes with being a senior. Senior meetings seems to happen constantly, coming up with trips and fun activities to celebrate all the years of schooling coming to an end.

Lucy grabbed her phone out of her jacket's pocket, looking at the screen before answering.

" Hey Mira. What's up?"

" Lucy! We're all going out to the mall tomorrow, want to come with?" Lucy bit her lip in thought. She loved spending time with her friends, nut she also liked to stay home and watch TV or play around on the computer.

"Erm ….. Sure. Why not?"

"Awesome! We'll stop by your house the walk to the mall."

"Who else is coming?" she asked curiously.

" Erza and Gray, of course. Lisanna , Levy, Juvia, Jellal, Gajeel and maybe Laxus if he can get someone else to take his shift. Um... So far that's it."

Lucy nodded, quickly wondering why, since she obviously couldn't see. "Alright. I"ll be ready by ten."

"Okay! See ya, Lucy."

"Bye." Lucy took in a deep breath, a faint smile on her lips. She loved Mirajane, she was like a sister to her. She was one of her closest friends, along with Erza and Gray. It's been the four of them for a long time, watching friends come and go, but always staying together.

Deciding you wanted to take a nap before beginning her school work, she took a long hot shower first, wanting to relax her muscles to have a better sleep.

Unbuttoning her jacket as she made her way to the bathroom, she hung it on the hook on the wall before undoing her black tie and unbuttoning her blouse. The school she went to required uniforms. It was a bit annoying, but at least it took the hassle of wasting time in the morning looking for something to wear.

Letting her black skirt fall and taking off the remaining clothes, she glanced at she bare reflection in the mirror. Her brown orbs went down to her right hip, studying the scar that had been there for as long as she can remembered. It was a strange scar, shaped like a perfect cross. She had no idea how she got it or when, much less how it was a connected with perfect lines and not like regular, random scars.

With a shrug, she let the thought fade away as she stepped in through the shower, shifting to the corner as she turned the water on, allowing the cold water to run as it warmed up. The hot water was sooting, crashing into her shoulders and neck. She closed your eyes and just stood there, enjoying it and letting her muscles loosen. After a minute, though , she continued, shampooing her hair, then putting in conditioner. Lucy then grabbed her royal blue shower poof and washed up, lathering in strawberry was sooting, melting your stress away along with the warmth.

Rinsing off and getting out, she grabbed a pink towel and wrapped herself in it, taking a second one for her hair before walking to her bedroom. She sat down on her king sized bed, wrapping her shoulder length blonde hair in a pink towel. Sighing softly, she laid on her back and closed her eyes, allowing her mind to roam freely. She relaxed a bit too much, though falling asleep right there.

Darkness filled the space all around her. Whenever she looked, there was darkness. The air was cold, too. Her skin was covered in goosebumps, chills running through her every now and then.

A figure emerged from the darkness, slowly nearing her. It seems to be the figure of a man, maybe few inches taller than her but slim. As he neared, she could see his features better. Smooth tan skin with spiky pink hair. His eyes seemed to be a pitch black. He held a serious expression, but at the same time, looked childish.

She opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. In fact, once her lips parted, the man suddenly appeared before you, looking much more intimidating than he did moments before. He glared down at her, his hot, hands cupping her face. Her eyes widened slightly, feeling her heart beat rapidly with fear.

He leaned in, lips brushing hers. She stood there, frozen, not sure what to say, think, or even do. Her breathing hitched as his lips traced down her jaw and neck, tilting her head back in the process. His lips traced down to her collar bone before going back to your neck. The pink haired man took in a breath, taking in her scent. As he slowly exhaled, his lips pressed against your neck once more.

Her eyes widened suddenly as she felt two sharp points pierce her skin. She tried to scream, but the man had her throat in his grip, preventing the sound from leaving. He pushed you against something, a wall, she hadn't registered. His body was pressed against hers tightly, caging her between him and the wall.

She felt herself begin to weaken, becoming light headed as blood rapidly exited her body and into his. Her struggles weakened to the point were she didn't fight back anymore, remaining submissive under his grasp.

"This is how I die?" she thought, eyes beginning to close. She slid down the wall until her butt hit the ground, the man looking down at her as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He began to fade into the darkness as unconsciousness took over her, all sense slowly fading with him.

A sudden gasp erupted from her as she jerked awake, sitting up and staring forward blankly. She was still in her room, in her bed still wrapped in the towels. It was already dark, the only light coming from the moon shining through your window. It took her a moment before slowly getting off the bed, shaking the dream away. This wasn't the first time that dream had happened. In fact, it seemed to have been happening every night, different dreams but same scenario. Same man, and same ending.

' It has to mean something',Lucy thought as she got dressed in her pj's, still a bit shaken. There's no way I have the same dream over and over again and it not mean anything...'

Dream still in mind, she took her hair down to let it dry as she went back out, grabbing her bag and starting her work.

* * *

**THANK YOU TO THE GUEST THAT TOLD ME WHAT HAPPEN TO MY STORY ( thank you :D)**

**Im sorry idk what happen**

**Please Revi, Favorite and Follow**


	2. Chapter 2

Hai guys, :D I had no school today so i hopped on my computer and typed this :D ( jk i would have posted it yesterday but I was being lazy and finished it up today cx) So I hope you enjoy :D

* * *

Leaving a sleepless night behind, Lucy rose up out of bed with a long groan. The man wouldn't leave her dreams. With every dream, he seemed to become even more real than before.

" You're losing it, Lucy" she grumbled, stumbling out and getting dressed. Today was nothing fancy, so dark denim shorts and a white t-shirt with a black and white Adidas jacket was perfect. She know that she would have ended up eating at the mall, especially if Erza was coming. She love the strawberry cakes. So Lucy just made herself some hot tea and ate some pretzels for breakfast. Don want to ruin the future food court pizza, after all. She sat on her couch and read a book as she had her breakfast, waiting for her friends to arrive. Once they did, she was off.

As everyone chatted, she moved beside Levy, hesitating for a bit before speaking. "Hey.. um... Do you -well have any books about vampires before? I don't mean stories, but like actually bout them, explaining and giving their history and stuff." Levy was the book-worm of the group and Lucy's best-est friend. So if you ever needed to know about anything that could be found in a book, mostly likely she could give you an answer.

Her hazel brown eyes shifted up as she looked towards the sky in thought. "Um … Yeah, there was one that was actually really interesting. I read it sometimes last year. I remember the cover but not the name or author." she looked over to Lucy, a bit of curiosity swimming in her hazel brown eyes. "Why the sudden do you want to learn about vampires?"

She shrugged, not wanting to tell her about the dreams. " just curious, I suppose." She wasn't going to tell her about the dreams or the strange pink hair man. That'd be too embarrassing. No, instead she was going to give into her dreams and learn a little about these certain beings. She was skeptic about somethings, like aliens or ghost, but vampires? That was just too much.

Maybe half an hour after arriving, everyone had already split up and went in different direction. Gray and Laxus wen to a sports store, Juvia, Mira, and Lisanna went towards a small clothing and shoe stores, Erza and Jellal found the food court- to no surprise. Gajeel, having truly no particular interest in anyone else's group at the moment, tagged along with her and Levy to go to the book store. He wasn't much of a reader, but Levy always managed to find a book the Gajeel seemed to enjoy.

Lucy wondered around, looking at all the children's books and toys in the children's section. Despite being 18, she would always go through the kids stuff and find something she thought was cool or even wanted to buy. Besides, she needed to do something to kill of some time. Levy was helping Gajeel find something he would like, so until he was available she went her own way and browsed around.

Trying on hats and taking goofy pictures of herself with them. She soon grew bored and just walked around aimlessly, texting her friends. Mira was excited to find a pink lace dress on sale and sent pictures of it, along with pictures of Juvia and Lisanna in similar dresses. Juvia was admiring the dress and Lisanna was making different types of poses in the mirrors. Lucy giggled as she scrolled thought the pictures, each one funnier than the last. Skirts, pink, lace, heels. Very Mira, not so much Lisanna or Juvia.

Her eyes glanced up from her phone for a second, doing a double take as she thought she saw something. ' No... It-It couldn't be...' she thought, slowly putting her phone in her back pocket. ' It can't be. He's some made up guy from my weird mind.' Quickening her steps, she turned the corner, only to catch a sight of a pink haired man exit the store. Trying to keep it a walking pace, she rushed out to follow, she believed her dream was a dream, so no way, even if by some weird, crazy, universe voodoo magic, that this man looked like the one in her dreams, would he be a vampire. Impossible, it wasn't logical. 'Vampires are mythical creatures. Nothing but fantasy.'

Her thoughts getting the best of her, she didn't realize that she began to run, hand grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around. Her eyes widened, heart nearly stopped. "I-I-I'm so sorry. I-I thought... I thought you were someone else...". Felling like her face was on fire, she quickly walked into the nearest store before the man said anything, just wanting to get out of sight. He wasn't the one from your dreams. She was a bit relieved, but also, in a way, kind of disappointed.

Groaning softly, she sat down on a bench, elbows resting on her knees and holding your head with her hands, eyes shut. 'What would I have even said if that was him?' she thought.

"Hey, you probably don't know me, but I've been dreaming about you for a while now. Except in my dreams, you're always a vampire and you always end up drinking my blood until I pass out. How's it going?" Even thinking it made you feel like you were insane.

"Ahh! What is wrong with me?!" With a shake of the head, you stood up again and went back to the book store. By then, Gajeel had bought something Levy guaranteed he'd like, and Levy was available at last.

"Hey, do you still want to find that book?" he asked, coming up to you.

She stared at her for a moment "... Yeah. Please."

* * *

**Review, Favorite, and Follow Please :D**


	3. Chapter 3

WOOOO summer here I come but not yet. So I'm going to be having my finals and review both last 2 week right now so but be patience c:

* * *

"...And then, I found the dresses, and they were perfect! Surely a worthy outfit for homecoming, don't you think?"

Laxus snorted, a smirk lingering on his lips as everyone listened to Mirajane. " I can't imagine either of them in dresses."

"Why not?" Erza scoffed and Juvia unfazed. "Erza, as...you as you are, I can see you in dresses. Mira, of course. Lucy too. Just not them."

The topic suddenly went from that to something completely different. At least to Lucy it did. She was sitting there, daydreaming and lost in her own thoughts. She'd heard something every now and then, but overall, she was completely disconnected from their conversation.

It wasn't until Gray nudged your arm that she came back to Earth. "Huh? What?"

"Lucy, are you alright?" Jellal asked, everyone looking at her.

Lucy looked back at all of them. " Yeah... Just thinking."

"What about?" Erza asked. She wasn't even eating her strawberry cake anymore. How long have you been with your head in the clouds?

"Uh,just, you know..." they all stared at her, waiting for her to continue. "Just uh... Thinking about this year" she lied. "It's senior year, after all. After this, who know what'd happen."

"I know what I'm doing", Laxus smirked, everyone shifting their gaze to him, much to Lucy relief. " I'm going into the military."

"What?" Erza, Mira, Lisanna, and Gray said in unison, everyone else just staring.

"Why do you want to go into the military?" Mirajane asked, shocked.

"Seems like an easy thing. A few years in the military, training and what not, then I get to got to college for free."

"But what if a war breaks out and you have to go into combat?"Levy wondered.

Laxus snorted once again,shaking his head. "Wars isn't going to break out suddenly. That takes time. And even if it does, I'll be so good. I'll rise up the ranks like nothing."

"Oh you'll rise up, but only because that big head of yours is filled with nothing but hot air" Gray remarked, rolling his dark blue eyes.

"Watch it Fullbuster" he growled.

"What are you going to do?!"

"I'll show you what I'm going to do!"

"Bring it scare-face!"

"GUYS!" Everyone stared over at Lucy, even some bye passers and shoppers eating at other tables. "No one is showing or bringing anyone anything, so sit down, or so help me, I wont hesitates to beat you both with the heels Mira brought!" Her hand grabbed Gray's jacket and she yanked him back down in his seat, a grumbling Laxus who sat across sitting down as well, crossing his arms and looking away. It was nothing new that they threated to fight each other. In fact, it was strange that it had gone so far into the day without a round of insults and shallow threats thrown back and forth. At this point, there was a system as to who was the peacemaker, whoever sat next to the instigator was the on to break it up. In this case it was, Lucy.

As the game came to a end, everyone parted ways, everyone but Mirajane, Erza, and Levy. The four had a English project to start on, and so the four agreed that they would spend the night and all of Sunday at Lucy's apartment so they could work on it. Since the four were really close like sisters, they all had clothes at one another's house. Not much work done, though. Maybe for the first ten minutes before Mira turned on the T.V. Erza made some popcorn as Levy ordered pizza, and they all sat around the coffee table to watch movies. During the commercials, a tiny bit of work would be done, but not enough to get actual progress.

As three in the morning approached, everyone changed and went to bed. Levy and Lucy went to her bed as Mira and Erza pulled out the air bed Lucy had, filling it with air and getting the pillows and blankets. After maybe a half an hour of chatting, everyone ended up asleep. But despite having company, the pink haired man still came.

He broke once again into her dreams, sucking the life out of her until she'd wake up with a racing heart and an uneasy feeling in her chest. He wouldn't leave her alone, not even for one night. She weren't sure if it was still part of a dream, but she could how sworn she felt his touch on her skin, hot finger tip barely touching your cheeks, sliding down your warm, soft skin and to your neck. The dreams had become so vivid and realistic, that she couldn't tell if it was even a dream anymore.

Her eyes were shut tightly. Footsteps echoed in the empty darkness, circling her like a vulture to its prey. Finally they stopped, and silence rang in her ears. Holding her breath, she slowly opened her chocolate brown eyes, seeing him stand before her, hands together behind his back. Not a word was spoken between the two. Chocolate brown stare into pit black ones. She didn't dare break his gaze, afraid that if she looked away even for even a millisecond, he would strike.

* * *

**:**D Thank you all for the favorites and follows and reviews I enjoy getting them.

**Review, Follow and Favorite o3o**


End file.
